


Lullaby

by papyruswiki



Series: Papyton Week 2020 [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I guess this is my papyton fanchild's debut, M/M, Papyton Week 2020, Rated T for one use of fuck but it's not around the kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papyruswiki/pseuds/papyruswiki
Summary: Papyrus and Mettaton's daughter has a nightmare and insists one of them sing her a song to make her feel better.
Relationships: Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale)
Series: Papyton Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658314
Kudos: 9
Collections: Papyton Fics





	Lullaby

_“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!”_

The scream echoed throughout the house. Mettaton and Papyrus, who were just falling asleep in bed, immediately launched up and made a beeline for their three-year-old daughter’s room.

“Connie, darling, whatever is the matter?” Mettaton cried upon opening the door.

The little ghost-skeleton child was sitting up in her bed, sobbing. “I had a bad dream!”

Mettaton scooped her up in his arms, Papyrus hovering right over his shoulder. “Oh, sweetheart, it’s alright. Nothing bad has happened. It was just a dream.” He sat in a rocking chair on the other side of the room.

“Would you like to tell us what happened?” Papyrus asked kindly, taking a spot on the floor next to the rocking chair.

Connie thought for a minute. “I don’t remember…”

“It’s okay. Most people don’t remember their dreams very well,” Mettaton soothed. Connie buried her face in his neck.

The little family sat that way for a good while. Just when Papyrus and Mettaton thought Connie was asleep, her little voice piped up. “Sing me a song.”

“Well, what would you like to hear?” Mettaton asked.

“The _Frozen_ song.”

“Which one, darling?”

“The one the mommy sings.”

Mettaton opened his mouth to sing.

Connie promptly covered it. “I want Papa to sing it.”

“Me?” Papyrus blinked in surprise. “Well, alright! I suppose I’ve seen that movie enough times to know that one…”

Papyrus cleared his throat and began. His voice was soft at first, but grew in strength as he saw the effect it had on Connie.

_Where the north wind meets the sea  
There’s a river full of memory  
Sleep, my darling, safe and sound  
For in this river all is found._

Connie watched Papyrus intently, her little fingers gripping one of Mettaton’s.

_In her waters, deep and true  
Lie the answers and a path for you  
Dive down deep into her sound  
But not too far, or you’ll be drowned._

Mettaton closed his eyes as Papyrus sang; the lullaby was making him sleepy. He felt Connie’s head lean against his chest.

_Yes, she will sing to those who hear  
And in her song, all magic flows  
But can you brave what you most fear?  
Can you face what the river knows?_

Connie’s eyes were closed now. Papyrus stood quietly and took her from Mettaton’s arms as he sang the last verse.

_Where the north wind meets the sea  
There’s a mother full of memory  
Come, my darling, homeward bound  
When all is lost, then all is found._

He placed her in bed and tucked her in upon the last few words, stroking her fine pink hair. Connie’s even breathing told him she was already asleep.

Mettaton came and stood beside him. “You really are quite the singer, sunshine,” he said, kissing his cheekbone.

Papyrus’s chuckle was almost inaudible. “We’d better get to bed ourselves.”

After they had left Connie’s room (keeping the door open in case they were needed again), they got into bed.

“You know, Papy, I think I could use a lullaby,” Mettaton said, smirking.

“I’m not singing that one again! I’m going to have it stuck in my head for the next week.”

“As if we don’t have every song from _Frozen_ stuck in our heads every week, anyway.”

“Well, at least they’re good songs.” Papyrus snuggled under the covers and pulled Mettaton into his arms. “I guess I’d rather Connie be into those than some of the things we listen to…”

“What, you think My Chemical Romance is too much for her?”

“I love them, but they’re so foul-mouthed at times. The last thing we need is Connie singing ‘fuck like a Kennedy’ at daycare!” Papyrus laughed.

Mettaton had to cover his mouth to stifle his own laughter at the thought. “Yes, I suppose you’re right.”

On that note, they settled in for sleep, hoping that the rest of the night would be peaceful and that Connie’s dreams would be full of magic and music.

**Author's Note:**

> my Papyton Week prompts are FINALLY coming to a close...
> 
> this was Day 6: Song.
> 
> I wanted to do something with a lullaby but couldn't think of anything until I realized I could easily use a fanchild for such a situation. so you all get to meet Connie! it's short for Constantia, which, yes, is a font!
> 
> after I came up with the idea, I couldn't think of a good lullaby except for the one from the Frozen 2 movie (which I loved). maybe it's lazy but I liked it so I used it. I think it works well, it has a relatively simple tune and to me is just very pleasing to the ear.
> 
> so I hope you enjoyed Connie's debut! you may be seeing her in the future, especially if you follow my fic The Walls Around Our Hearts, as I have plans to expand that universe once the main fic is done.
> 
> Also! apparently this is the 100th fic I've posted on this account! yay me!
> 
>  **lesbianpapyrus:** my UT/DR tumblr  
>  **@lesbianpapyrus:** personal twitter


End file.
